I just
by LovelessDuchess
Summary: AU. Gender-Bend. Time heals all wounds' or so they say. In some case those wound do not heal. Only cover themselves with regret or worse. The what's if-
1. Chapter 1

'_Time heals all wounds' _ or so they say. In some case those wound do not heal. Only cover themselves with regret or worse. The what's if-

The what if seem to play out in your mind when you're alone. Easily over come with a bottle of bourbon and a fresh pack of cancer sticks. Living above his friend's bar 'Homra' free drinks came easily. All he had to do was move from bed, he calls home since he barley leave it.

Hearing the bar door chimes sing, he groaned knowing he wasted another night not sleeping. "Morning Mikoto." was yelled up the stairs. "You better be alive up there. I don't want your copse smelling up my bar!" Follow short after Izumo 'friendly' greeting.

Mikoto doubt his friend heard his grunt as he reply with another warning. "Quit mopping it was for the best."

Grunting pushing himself off the sweat soak bed from a wicked nightmare. Staring at the dream catcher someone made for him. In hope it would stop those dreams. Yet someone that precious couldn't be replace with beads and strings.

Grabbing some clothes he declare 'clean' something that not a hassle to put on. Long sleeve shirt with jammy pants is fitting for his lazy day. February 14th, Mikoto Suoh lazy day of sleeping, rolling over and sleep some more. A prefect day blasting music about heart ache, burring someone you love in the back yard, a reckless love affair, burning everything to ground and finally one song was sneaked in thanks to his dumb-ass friend down stair.

A song fill with what if that's been plague his mind since that day. The day he finally push someone so far away from him. Mikoto doubts they will ever met again. Beside short phone calls that are fill with his lies of 'yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?'

Just hearing that voice over the phone, Mikoto could picture someone facial expression. Curled up nose, overly bright smile. "Just like a guy would say, King. You do know that I know you better than anyone. Wanna try that again, King? Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Truth be told no words could be said from him. Being either to stubborn, to prideful or just to lazy. Opening admitting feeling never been Mikoto style. Who would want to be in love with an unstable bomb?

That precious person with that irritating happy go lucky out look on life always wearing that beautiful smile on those soft lips.

Glancing at the photo which hung near the bathroom door. A picture that spoke a thousand unsaid words on both their parts. It was taken right before his temper got the best of him. Saying things he didn't mean, doing things that wasn't him. Hurtful words stab the heart of the most precious person in the world. Throwing a lamp and chair past someone hoping they would just get away from him. Letting him shut out the world around him.

Counting down to the days, hours, minutes, even seconds that has past since the day he called it quits. In his wordless defense priceless, precious gems shouldn't mix with someone like him. Some thug with a shady past who seem to draw all sort of trouble to him. The type of trouble that always got someone caught up in.

**~ Flash back ~**

_"Come on, King, you have to play along. The rule state: those who are touching the bar must play along. Izumo, you have to play too!" A question and answer game that brat heard about and had to try it as a new hobby. _

_"Fine, as the old man here. I'll set the example. What's my first question?" Izumo always act like an old grandpa of their gang. _

_"Once you're married to 'the one', what do you see your first born as?" The kid always had a few screw lost but asking this right off the bat. Without any warm up question took guts. "It's just a game, Izumo. Why are you sweaty?" _

_Taking one or two shot of whiskey before replying. As he thought of one person he wouldn't mind settling down with. "A little girl with her mother nose." Picturing a little girl with curly golden hair, brown eyes. That wouldn't be so bad. If only he had the balls to step up and ask. Yet he couldn't step on anyone toes. So Izumo step back from that idea. _

_"Alright, King, same question?" Like he would open up about a future he knew would never happen. He wouldn't live long enough to have. His reply was a quick knock on the game host head. "Didn't like that question, King. I can try another one if you want." _

_"Brat." Was his only reply that whole night. _

**~ end ~**

What would of happen if he spoken up about settling down in a nice apartment, hell even getting a house big enough for them plus one. A son, maybe, strawberry blond with his amber eyes. Maybe have his attitude with someone's out look on life. _' Don't sweat it. Everything will work out in the end.' _

"Bullshit." he mumbled to himself in the shower, snapping his mind out of those lies. Truth be told, Mikoto wanted a place to call their own. Yet that place had no floors, no walls, no roof. That place to call 'home' came in a form of slender arms wrapping his neck, a comfy lap to rest his head on for his afternoon naps. Listening to someone non-stop talking were like lullabies that smooth away any- if not all nightmares.

That was the 'home' Mikoto wanted to call his own. Giving that brat someone to cling to, to stay out of bad weather with, to get into trouble with.

Anyone with the letter 'T' in their name were surround in trouble. In turns Tatara Totsuka was a trouble maker in every way of life.

Noticing a small-but very noticeable smile reflecting back to him as he shaved. Just thinking of that name cause such joy that couldn't be hidden. Cursing in a soft groan. "Shit."

Months, days, even years stop mattering to the former King of a band of delinquent punks named HOMRA. Which meant he paid no attention to Anna's calender in the hallway at the top of the stairs. A hug heart sticker covering up the small box. Hiding what the date is. February 14th. She wasn't trying to make the day disappear but what was written under the sticker.

Mikoto by pass the wild life calender, lighting up his cigarette as his heavy boots stomp down the wooden stairs that creek with every step. The bar was already filled with noise of chatter. Yet the light sweeping through the blinds. It was to bright to be happy hour.

The bar hasn't sound this lively for the past five years. Not since that day he renounce his title as King. The roaming lion couldn't handle being tied down. Once the make believe fantasy came crashing down.

The weakness King mind game, open Mikoto eyes. December 7th was the day he knew what life was. Nothing could change that. Not someone complete undying faith could fix the ticking time bomb. The colorless King mind game with a body double of her. Murder the walls to his make believe life of happiness.

Twelve days. It took to learn the truth. To realize he never had what it took to be the King, she always seen. To know he would drop the sword on himself once the reason to keep going was taken from him.

That day played out like he was watching one of her record movie. The picture would shook and jerk about as each scene play out. Before it become a jumbled mess.

_"King, I'm right here. Everything okay now." _ Those words spark the fight that force his temper to get the better of him.

Thoughts like that Mikoto couldn't erase. No matter how hard he tried. "I never believe in love at first sight until this little man was born." Over hearing his former vanguard talking with Izumo about her son. Mikoto has yet to met. "Is he?"

Make his presence known or remain in the shadow of the stairs case. Not being the Red King has it pros. There no aura to give him distaste. Not that Mikoto distaste his former clansmen. Far from it. The loud mouth and boy genius heal old wounds for a moment. Yata gave away to being know as Fushimi. Suoh didn't bother going to the small wedding. Pass on the baby shower. Didn't put in effort into visiting her.

"Alight, I guess it later, Kusanagi."

"Take care, Yata-chan." Waiting to hear the door chimes before entering out. Tapping on the bar for his drink to start the day. " You could at least let them know you still live, Mikoto. After all we couldn't of asked for a better former King."

"Quit living in the past. What's done is done." Finishing his bourbon on the rocks before asking for something stronger to get the memories of the past to stop playing. It would of been easier if her hobbies weren't around. The old jukebox still whine out songs from their youth. That she could sing from the heart. Those type of song that could take you into years past.

"I guess you're right. Walking down memory lane not Homra's style anymore." Glancing over his shoulder at the 'wall of fame' as Tatara named it. A small collection of photo of the former red clan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The backbone for the new red King to relay on. A heavy burden for a twelve year old princess to carry. Yet Anna Kushina been handling being a King a lot better than a nineteen year old punk ever could.

A punk who used to dream about endless freedom. Freedom to roam where ever his feet could take him. That dream died quickly during a spell. Drunk off all that power. Reality check quickly happen knowing he could wipe this city with everyone living in it away in the blink of an eye.

_'You worry to much, King. Trust me~ You are meant for something greater.' _ Her gentle sweet voice haunt him everyday. The only person he ever let get completely close. The only person he completely depended on.

The ice in his glass melt enough to click against the crystal, bring Mikoto out of the past. Noticing his friend's brown eyes on him longer than they should. Nothing was said for awhile. Mikoto merely kept to himself, nursing his second drink as Izumo clean up the place. Polishing, talking to his baby named 'bar'.

_'Homra only talks among themselves. That's why I like talking to other people. Hearing and listening to their stories.' _Was it his kingship that force everyone to keep to themselves or just their partners. _'You can talk to me about anything, King. If it because I won't understand, please just talk to me to ease that burden.' _ He never really did open up to her fully. Was that always in him? To never fully open up to someone or was that the 'king' part of him?

Mikoto always knew he was a man of few words. Action was more his style. Yet he didn't acted fast enough on somethings, other things he acted to rushed. That left room for wonder to pledge on. Wonder if he gave it all up to prove the time bomb complex to be correct. Destroying everything only to have nothing.

"Say it." Maybe the freedom he seeks wasn't completely gone as he finally demand Izumo to explain those looks he kept giving him.

"They been asking about you two." Since the other gather to him. It's always been 'you two' and not just 'Totsuka and Mikoto'. "Is there anything you need me to say about it?"

A few words enter into Mikoto's mind. But he never voiced them. He didn't have to, his faithful long time friend said some of them for him. "Stubborn ass. Jerk of the world. Emperor of idiots." Lost in endless insult to Mikoto, who just sat there. Taking it in all in, nodding here and there to prove he heard Izumo. "Minus out all the bull. What would you say if you two seen each other again?"

Letting out a heavy sigh, doubting he would ever see, Tatara again. After the blow out, after saying those words that damn him with her last words.

*** flash back ***

_"You should stay away from people like me. Anna told me what she saw. Do you really want to die that badly." Their little secret was out in the open now. "The colorless King could of killed you if he wanted too."_

_Tatara only smiled. "Everything would of work out for the best."_

Mikoto kicked himself for not saying what he thought. _'If you're gone. I'm following right behind you.' _ But he didn't say that. What he said was far worst. _"Last order as the Red King...I want you to stay away from people like me and stay away from me."_

_The world shatter in her beautiful brown eyes at hearing that. Yet it never showed in that fake bright smile. "If that's what King wants. Then his faithfully vassal will obey."_

*** end ***

It's been grief since that day. Unknowing what she up. What she got herself into. If she staying out of trouble. If she dying in some alleyway or a ditch.

"What you really want to say to her is nothing?" Izumo sighed hoping his friend would of grown up some. Being twenty-nine, maybe Izumo was hoping for to much.

Mikoto only shrug his shoulder. There's no words to explain what he would say. "We're two hopeless idiot you and I. Maybe we should just become a couple, so everyone would stop worry about you. Since I already act like your wife. Feeding you, cleaning up after you, even taking messaging for you. Buying your cigs, plus giving you free booze."

Mikoto could only glare at his friend idea. There was two thing very, very wrong with that idea. One: Izumo been in love with someone for as long as Mikoto could remember. A beautiful heartless women from Scepter 4. Second, Izumo wasn't Tatara. So he'll be damn if anyone but her would be called his wife.

"What with that wide eye look, Mikoto? What did you just think of?" A thought that put everything in its pace. Mikoto said nothing only walked upstairs for a moment. Months of being locked away inside his room. Surprisingly to Izumo, the lion came back downstairs fully dress mumbling. "I'm going out." Mikoto pick now to roam around the city.

_'Maybe I should of read that book, Tatara. Then maybe I could understand the lion.' _ Izumo thought watching Mikoto leave the bar. Wondering if 'understanding lions' guides was still among her hobbies item. _' With everything said and done. I think you were the only one who fully understood him, Tatara. I have to admit. I'm a little jealous.'_

"She would of liked to hear that, Izumo." The new red king took her seat on one of the stools. A sixteen year old Anne softly spoke to her second in command.

"Maybe, when I see her again. I''ll be sure to tell her. Now what I get you, my King?" From serving under a bomb wanting to go off at anytime. To serving under a King all about control and protecting. With a good teacher to help Anna to come out of her shell. Totsuka, help the next king before she was even called king. That showed how special Tatara truly was to this place. Making this group of punks feel like a family. Giving the idea of a home to those who never had one. "Do you think she'll-"

Never having to finish saying those words to the mind-reader, who knew what he was going to say. "She only wanted to serve one King. Her King. I hope we met again soon."

"As do I." Izumo softly smiled to himself hoping maybe one day soon it will come true.

* line *

Roaming around was a mistake on the former king's part. Crowds of lovely dovey people swarming everywhere. Billboard ad showing engagement rings, roses, chocolate, even the prefect couple's night to anyone eyes who dared to look.

His amber eyes couldn't help but steal a glance here and there. As he walked around trying to force that thought of a wife out of his head. He was the type to live for such things. Always kept things like that at arm length.

Escaping the crowd down an alleyway in hopes a certain couple wouldn't follow. Mikoto starting to wonder if this was some time of reunion. As he kept running into his former clansman. The odd couple of Dewa and Chitose. 'Inseparable yet undesirable' as she once described being with the flirt known as Chitose.

Now you can't really tell the undesirable part as they are connected at the hip and ring finger. Homra grew up over theses past five years. Misaki was the first to tied the knot plus be the first to become a mother. A son they named, Hikaru, for their light out of the darkness. Kamamoto followed shortly in marrying his childhood friend, Ayumi. Chitose kept asking Dewa to marrying him. Many attempts cost him a black eye or the ring throw at his face. Kosuke, beg her parents to let Eric live with them. As her father joked 'Leave it to my daughter to drag home a man by the end of a rope.' Bandou and Shohei still argue every day only for someone to hear 'senpei' whined out from Shohei. Music to his ears to hear 'its complicated' girlfriend whine.

The young punk has a better out look on life. Then the old man and the thug. Even their princess has her Knight. Misaki's little brother, Minoru. How it happen? No one asked. How the kid is still breathing is miracle. With all of Homra freaking out over Anna saying those word **'boyfriend'. **

A few round near the block where someone use to lived. Just to see if she still live in that crappy apartment. Even if she called it 'cosy'. To everyone else it was a hole in the wall, someone as sweet as her shouldn't be living there.

Words finally come to life as he realize the answer to Izumo question. The words he wish he could say. "I fucking miss you." Mikoto wasn't the type to openly curse like that. Yet those words felt right as he stood there. At what use to be her apartment building. Now turn into a laundry mat.

"I miss you too, King," He thought he was hearing things until someone stood beside him. Camera in hand as always, snapping away at anything that come into focus. That included the roaming lion. "How you've been?"

**A/n: Grammar and I are still fighting with each other so I do hope this is okay enough. If I miss any mistake please let me know so I can fix them. Side note if my math is correct I do believe Misaki's little brother, Minoru. Should be around Anna age. Thanks for reading~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Fine." Lying through his teeth as he kept his amber eyes focus on everything around them.

"Oh! I'm doing fine as well." Rocking back and forth on her heels to toes. "I heard from Yata- I guess I can't really call her that anymore, huh?"

"If you call her anything else the firecracker would go off." Mikoto should of kept his eyes ahead of him. They had a mind of their own as they looked over at her. Noticing a soft smile at hearing those words.

"I bet you're right, King. I can even picture it." A small chuckle escape from his former tamer's lips. A small chuckle turned into a giggle fit as she truly did picture the moment. As they both remember the vanguard epic freak out over her girly first name.

Wiping away a tear that form at the corner of her eye. She notice the lion in new light. Still chaotic on the outside, inward there a calm. "I'm happy to see something hasn't change."

Mikoto gave his diamond in the rough an strange look. Questioning her without any words. "You only seem calm when I'm around. So I guess I haven't lost the 'wild animal tamer' or 'beast master' gift." Being please with herself Tatara couldn't help but smile a littler brighter.

The former King could own up to that. Willing to admit he still needs his tamer around. However that wouldn't be Mikoto Suoh. "So you upgrade to a digital camera." By passing, leaping in bounds past the subject at hand is more like him.

"Shh! It's only for work I still have that old movie camera for video." That damned thing. It caught the very soul of Homra. Capturing how his clan in-acting with each other. Most importantly how Tatara ask Anna to film the king for a day. To make sure he behaves himself without the mother hen and tamer around for a day.

Never having a moment of peace to himself. Planned to sleep all day. Anna murder that plan by sitting on his chest in that weird outfit. Mikoto would never openly say he enjoy spending the day with King's princess.

Lost in thought as he recall that day until he heard a click. "To capture a rare sight of the King smiling. Fills my very soul with such joy." Over dramatic moment in motion. "What's with that look, king?"

He didn't realize he had a 'look' until her soft voice tame with wild thoughts. "Brat. I have a name."

"That you do, King. And its very fitting for you. However, King, will always be king to me." Those brown eyes he use to get lost in for hours. That use to watch his every move, even seen right through him. Seeing him to his very core.

Being in the presence of someone who see everything. Was uncomfortable even for a lion in human form. "You use to whisper my name." Lions love to play with their prey. Before devouring it. Seeing her eyes widen for a split second. Mikoto knew she caught his meaning. Yet he kept creeping toward his goal. "Or should I say, breathlessly whimpered my name." Not caring if breathlessly was even word right now. As his goal was finger tips length away.

Tatara was never the type to be speechless easy. Until now. Standing in front of her king widen eyed, speechless with faint rosy red cheek. Enjoying this 'memory' as he close the shatter on his heart, plus using his phone to snap a picture to remind him daily of this very moment.

"Yay! You remembered your phone when you go out now. Is King maturing before my very eyes! I'm so grateful to witness this moment." Her speechless moment didn't last long as she brace herself for a knock on her head. That didn't come, not even a grunt or a single glare from the red-head.

Staying true to 'living for himself', Mikoto did something he should of done years ago. Embrace wouldn't get his stupidity across as this women had undying faith in him. Leaning in capturing her lips for a kiss.

Their whole past caught with them. A spark was lite on the small glowing warm ash. The both of them took years to get under control. Control was never Mikoto way of life. Feeding pure freedom.

Her camera crash to the sidewalk near their feet as she pull him closer to deepen that single soft kiss. Setting a blaze to that burning ash.

The love story of Mikoto and Tatara will never have the words 'slow' or 'off to a good start' apply to it. Words like 'hot mess' to 'high gear.' Even zero to sixty in seconds could best describe them once their lips met.

Yet their both to 'old' in a sense for a childish short term thing. Tatara was the first to pull away having more self control. Only to be pull back in to those warm lips and protective arms. Twice. Before stepping away some. "It something we can't escape, huh?" She was his gravity to pull toward.

"I got use to believing 'don't sweat it.'" Using those famous words against her to prove what they have was something that will work out eventually. Might take months, years or better a lifetime to figure out.

"I have an idea!" Its never a good thing when she say those words. Someone going to end getting hurt.

Holding her hand out for his. "Hello, I'm Tatara Totsuka." Giving her this strange look of 'I know.' "This might sound weird but has anyone ever told you. That you have aura like a king." She wasn't messing around like the joker she was.

"Once." Playing along with this little game.

"Really!? I bet that person was very wise. With a good judge of character." Patting herself on the back at those words. She always saw him as something great. A King who would protect everyone around him.

Mikoto Suoh, was a protector of Homra. Giving all who flocks to him as sense of freedom. A King anyone could relate too. Tatara was the only one who allow him to believe. The only person who change his mind. He was made for something great. "Nah, it was some annoying brat, who use to follow me around like a puppy. Begging for my attention." It was mean. But revenge was always a bittersweet moment. "Just call me-" He could be meaner right now. But he won't. He love hearing his name pass through those soft lips. "Mikoto." He knew how tricking she can be. "Call me anything else when no one else is around. Then I'll be force to take action."

"That might make sense to you~ But, could you give me an example. Because that doesn't make any sense to me." Standing in the middle of a busy sidewalk as crowds upon crowds of people pass them by. They weren't really alone by any means. Yet being surround by passer by of people they don't know might class of being alone.

Pressing his forehead against her. Losing himself in those curiosity brown eyes. Seeking an answer. "You're still a King to me. It would feel weird to call you anything else."

"Hm." Playing a trick on an weasel wasn't easy. She knew him better than the rest of them. At least the idea of what he should be. Seeking the greater good instead of the seeing the greater evil. " Are you sure you're okay, ?" His amber were already drifting close until she decide to play a little game. Picking on a half asleep lion was a very dangerous game.

Resting his head against her. Mikoto felt nothing but peace. Thoughts of the past were block out. By her calming aura. Blocking thoughts of those fingers pointing at his back. Whispering of 'there's the time bomb', Among other unkind words.

He didn't answer even if she repeating herself five times. "I know something wrong. Why won't you tell me?" Gently stroking his cheek as Mikoto remain silent. Practicing something he's really bad at. 'Self-control.'

Freedom seeker only practice self indulgent themselves. Giving into every desire, even if its destruction. Maybe he has mature some over the years not being the Third King. Roaming endlessly around this city. "Are you mad at me, king?" He shook his head that question for two reason. "So you're not mad at me, king?" Shaking head head once more. Confusing the women standing in-front of him. Forcing her to whine that awful nickname she gave him since high-school. "Kingggg~"

"Punishment." A single word crash everything on them. He wasn't the type to talk very much. His presence alone made the statement for him. Yet Tatara could always get him to talk a little more than the rest of HOMRA. Even Izumo couldn't get him to say much. Unless alcohol was involved. All bets were off after that point.

The laid-back, lazy bum, Mikoto disappear until the morning. Partying all night with Tatara, giving into desire, to sleeping the day away with her. Those memory lead to a question that hurt him worst then being stabbed with the Blue King sader. _"Why did I have to mess this up?" _ He has it bad once he answer him own question. _"Because you're the monster demon king."_

Trap inside his own mind until her cold finger trace his jaw line. "You are not a monster. You are a brave lion seeking a great adventure."

"What 'great adventure' does this lion seek?" Tatara always has a childish heart. And that something he needed. "Shit." She warm her way inside the darkness once again. Slowly getting him to open up a little.

Her victory dance to herself was that goofy smile of hers. "An adventure of the life ahead."

"I don't want it." A stubborn lion won't change his ways. Foul mouth, chain smoker, lazy out look on life, self destruction. Without her in his life.

"I see your temper hasn't simmer down any in these past years." Most people would take a step back away from him. Once that fuse was lit. But not Tatara, she only pull him into an embrace. "Ask me to stay." Mikoto wasn't the only one who need to change or grow up some. For a twenty-two old who only never cling to anything or anyone. Tatara need to find that one thing to grab a hold of with both arms and never let go. Five years later it was hard to tell if she grew up some.

"Say it." Only a test will give him the right answer. Hoping this reckless care-free kinder spirit was willing to walk hand and hand with him until the end.

"Oh no my work camera." Finally realize what was by their feet. That they kept kicking out of their way. "King, give that back!"

Until he heard his name, it doesn't matter if it's whine, screamed, whisper or so on. Until that points been made. This camera will be held as ransom. As the lion said nothing as he lit up another cancer stick before walking away.

Somethings will change over time. Some for the best, others for the worst. Yet when it comes to Mikoto and Tatara somethings never change. As much as it use to bother him having her following him around all the time during their teens years. Mikoto hoping as he jay walk across the street his very precious person following right behind him.

"If King wanted to learn hot to use it. All he had to do was ask. And your loyal vassal would be happy to teach you." Totally missing the point of everything some would say. However the red-head knew his tamer better than anyone else.

Roaming the street with her no longer on his heel but right beside him. Telling him every where she been, everything she has seen. Her voice calmed the roaring lion inside him. A lion who no longer wanst to roam in this jungle known as Shizume city. But wanted to roam every where she was.

"I finally got to met an real lion. However it wasn't the same as being around you." Mikoto only nodded in reply listening to every word that press through those lips.

Turning a corner she finally realize where he was leading her. To a corner bar called Homra. A place she use to call their 'secrets base'. The only place the pair ever knowledge as home.

Mikoto did mature some in the past five years as he open the door for her. "No, no, nooo. King, I'll open the door for you as always." Fighting over the door as she pulled on it as he held the door still. Making the chimes keep ringing causing Izumo to blow a blood vessel.

"If you two break my door. I swear I'll crush some skulls! So knock it off Mikoto and you too, Totsuka-" Standing there with his jaw open.

"Hi, Kusanagi! I see the rough necks hasn't trash your bar while I was gone." Taking in everything that change in this tiny bar. "Awesome! You kept some of my hobbies stuff here."

"Mutiny broke out once I suggest moving it upstairs. Beside I've grown rather attach to some of it." Admitting in his own way he knew she would be back for it. "Its been a mad house around here without you, Totsuka."

"I'm pretty sure most of the kiddie grown up past the rowdy stage." Izumo knew what was going on here. Neither one of his idiot was talking about the past.

"If you two idiots don't fix this problem before I get back. I'll be asking Seri for a favor." Leaving those two alone in hope one of them will crack. "My bar better be standing when I get back." Slamming the door behind him.

"King, don't turn the candle upside on his bar!" He was barely touching the scented candle. Yet he was scold about it. "I don't like talking about the past just as much as you, King. So?"

"I'm sorry." There he said it. However he knew words won't solve anything.

"I'm sorry too." Mikoto gave her a look of none of this was your fault so don't say that. "Now what do you want to talk about?" Taking her place beside her king on the couch.

A thousand thing to tell her, Explaining in full detail how he was being a stubborn ass about everything. Yet..

"I don't know what to say when your around." His eyes focus on the ceiling, watching the smoke circle and twist as it reach the ceiling. "I just really miss you." Finally looking over at Tatara to say those words to her.

"I have an idea that you might like!" With a chester cat grin on her face she lean into him, whispering her idea in his ear.

"You sure you want to do that?" Doubling checking about this reckless idea that cost them a trip somewhere.

"You two idiots will stay in here until you work this out. I'm tired of you running away from things, Totsuka. I'm getting to old to deal with you mopping around like an five year old, Mikoto." Izumo vented everything he been holding in a his two best friends being detain in a cell design to keep Kings in at Sector 4.

"Are you sure overnight will be long enough? We both know how they can be." The lady of Sector 4 kindly asked.

"Not as stubborn as you beautiful heartless women." The bricker couple argueas they walked away from the cell. "I'm sorry for making you come in your day off. Maybe a dinner for two could make up for this favor."

"It better not be a free drink at the bar." Foot step quiet to silents.

"I wonder if he will ever try again?" A cell made for one with an single bed, one window, with an aura release door. Nothing special about it. Only a room that semi held him all those years ago. As the red clan track down the colorless king.

_'The king nap as his loyal servants work'_ Izumo words reply in his mind as the fearless sketch out for a nap. "I doubt it."

**A/n: I did my best editing this, not sure how well it sounds, sorry for that. Hope you guys likes it!**


End file.
